


Remember

by taitofan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Murder, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers, Violence, like seriously major spoilers, romance in a really strange way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuichi remembers a time when he had hope...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

He remembers a time when he had hope.  His hair was black and he wore glasses back then, and he hadn’t realized that he was a genius of a mechanic yet.  It seems so long ago now, despite only having been a few years prior.  He supposes that his other comrades—he can hardly call them classmates anymore—must feel similarly.  Sometimes he wonders what they’d been like before Hope’s Peak Academy, wonders if any of them had been beaten and abused by family and so-called friends alike.  He doubts any of them faced quite the same past he had.

But, he thinks as he brings down the wrench in his hand, grinning as the body falls with a satisfying thump, it really doesn’t matter.  Junko Enoshima has saved them all from their personal hells and gave them a reason to keep living.  No one bullies him now.  Especially not his father.  After all, how can a dead man abuse anyone?

_‘What the fuck are you doin’ boy?  Put that down you little shit, you’ll—’_

It might not have been as flashy as Sonia publicly executing her parents in Junko’s name, but it had been satisfying watching him bleed out after being shot with a semi-automatic.

“Souda, the pathetic mortal still breathes.  Surely such a wretched creature deserves a painful end, but we have pressing matters to attend to.”  Gundam Tanaka is someone who he knows felt as miserable as he once had.  Bullied through isolation rather than physical harm.  A runaway father rather than an abusive one.  They share many similarities, which is why, he supposes, they get along so well while at the same time they butt heads so often.

“Tch, your boner can wait a few goddamn seconds.  This bastard gave me a black eye in middle school.  He deserves every second of pain he gets.”  He’s painfully hard too—a mixture of adrenaline from the killing and despair and the knowledge that Gundam was just as eager for the post-murder sex as he was.  He can’t even remember how the tradition started, but he doesn’t care about that either.  Gundam is strange, but hey, so is he.

“…Perhaps the dark lords will see fit to prolong the torture he shall feel on this plain of existence then.  After all, the loyal minions of a god bring fortune to the god’s king as well…”

Kazuichi only grins when the animals—pythons and a panther and other wild beasts no one but someone like Gundam could ever hope to tame—immerge from the shadows.  They’ve never fucked on scene before, but between the whimpers of the dying teenager and the animals’ cries and the look Gundam is giving him, he can’t wait any longer.

“In that case, god better damn well get his pants off and let his king worship him properly, right?”

Even though they don’t last long, the kid is dead when they finish and his corpse is striped to the bone.  He doesn’t know where the animal disappeared to, but he bets they aren’t hungry anymore.  Gundam looks pleased at the thought, and he can’t even be upset that he missed his former bully’s last breath while he was having sex.  Kazuichi takes comfort in knowing the bastard died realizing that his former target was taking it up the ass while he was being ripped apart.

He remembers a time when that thought would have made him sick.  When one look at bones and blood would have scared the hell out of him.

But Kazuichi Souda doesn’t have hope anymore.  All he has is despair.  But that’s fine with him.

Hope gave him nothing.

Despair has given him Gundam Tanaka.


End file.
